


Cars and Cafes

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Domeric's likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars and Cafes

Domeric’s station wagon always smells like leather polish and air freshener. It has fake wood paneling. He intentionally installed a cassette player and plays _Meat Is Murder_ at least once per ride. He listens to recordings of Rhaegar Targaryen’s hour on KLCC Radio. He also has an extensive collection of books on tape.

His two favorite hangout spots are the local library and the Giant’s Cup Cafe. The Umbers serve the largest mug of coffee he’s ever seen and of course it happens to be right by the elementary and middle schools. On lonely days he’ll use his open period to go get coffee and sit outside. He’ll pretend to be reading but scanning the boys that pass in the periphery of his vision, cataloging each of them to be reviewed later. One day he will choose one of them to be his very first little brother.


End file.
